


Ходят слухи

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: «После успеха с Гримсоном Абернети начинает ставить перед собой сложные задачи (=самые большие хуи). С каждым разом все больше и больше и больше. Ему все труднее и труднее, но все же удается осуществить задуманное. Однажды он случайно подслушивает, что у Альбуса Дамблдора — нереально огромный хуй, самый большой во всей магической Англии. И Абернети тайком отправляется к профессору, несмотря на то, что если Гриндевальд узнает, то суровое наказание неизбежно.»





	Ходят слухи

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла - "[Достоверны ли слухи?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106142)"

Опушка Запретного леса оказалась странным местечком, особенно в сумерках. После широкой дороги из Хогсмида она казалась Абернети немного пугающей, но он полагал, что самые опасные твари из леса не выходят сюда, потому что иначе Хогвартс лишился бы как минимум половины учеников.  
  
— Добрый вечер, профессор, — сказал Абернети и вышел из-за дерева, оказавшись перед носом у самого Альбуса Дамблдора.  
  
Выглядел этот Дамблдор, откровенно говоря, странно. Длинная борода, длинная мантия, да и сам он был высоким и худощавым. И этого странного человека Гриндельвальд боялся больше всего? Хотя нет, не так. Другой вопрос. И на этого человека Абернети возлагал самые большие надежды?  
  
— Добрый вечер, — Дамблдор кивнул. — Мистер Абернети, если я правильно понимаю. Кстати говоря, меня давно разбирает любопытство. Как же все-таки вас зовут?  
  
— Просто — мистер Абернети, — он усмехнулся. — У меня есть дело к вам.  
  
— Вот как? — Дамблдор сделал вид, что удивлен, приподняв брови над своими очками-половинками.  
  
— Ну да, — Абернети пожал плечами и почувствовал себя немного неловко.  
  
— Полагаю, оно касается мистера Гриндельвальда.  
  
— На этот раз, профессор, вы не угадали, — Абернети не мог сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Вот как, — повторил Дамблдор. — В таком случае, вы еще более загадочный человек, чем я думал о вас. И что это за дело.  
  
— Личного характера.  
  
— Продолжайте.  
  
До этого они прoгуливались по опушке Запретного леса, а теперь остановились. Абернети не мог сказать, кто сделал это первым.  
  
— Ходят слухи, профессор, — он перешел на громкий шепот, и Дамблдор, чтобы слышать его лучше, немного наклонился, задевая руку длинной бородой. Абернети пробрала легкая дрожь. — В Нурменгарде поговаривают, что у вас самый огромный член во всей магической Англии.  
  
Абернети замолчал. Дамблдор тоже не отвечал ничего.  
  
— Очень интересно, — наконец сказал он, — кто раскрыл мой самый большой секрет?  
  
Абернети повернул голову и посмотрел на его лицо. Кажется, Дамблдор чудовищным усилием воли пытался оставаться серьезным.  
  
— Не могу сказать, — Абернети пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся. — Да сейчас уже никто этого не вспомнит.  
  
— Ох, Геллерт, — вздохнул Альбус и распрямился. — Идемте со мной, мистер Абернети. Наверняка вы разочаруетесь, но в любом случае, такое желание проверить правдивость слухов должна быть вознаграждена.


End file.
